


Rogue Decisions

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Illithids, Knotting, Mind Manipulation, Mind-Flayers, Other, Partial Mind Control, Soldiers, Swords & Sorcery, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Sebastian's choice to flee the battle and desert his post was one driven out of fear, blood loss and pure spite. After being severely wounded in his sword arm, he runs until he can't any more and takes a break by the side of the road. Hoping the night would keep him hidden from prying eyes of enemy scouts or even his own, he is unaware that something else is lurking in the woods and watching him. Unable to defend himself against a mind-flayer attack, he begins to regret his decision of not just dying on the battlefield with everyone else.





	Rogue Decisions

The pale blue light illuminated faintly in the darkness, a beacon of safety for Sebastian as he sunk down against the small brick wall skirting along the merchant trails leading to the city. The only way up this mountain and seemingly the only perch of light in the endless darkness that has become this dreadful night. The rusted iron cradle was wrapped in webs as cold flame licked at the air like a starved beast trapped inside a jar for eternity. A shiver raced down his spine as he cursed for some real fire to warm his chilled hands. Silvery eyes glanced down at the glaring wound still bleeding down his arm where he narrowly missed an ax to his bicep but instead caught the spiked end of a barbarian’s shield. 

His imperial uniform was ripped in places, completely shredded along his wounded arm and caked from the slurry of blood and mud that made up that accursed battlefield. A groan left his chest as trembling fingers peeled away the fabric to get a better look at the damage. His stomach lurched with as bile rose up in his throat. There was an infection, _ of course there was. _ He thought to himself ‘ _ Nothing ever goes my damn way.’ _

Trembling fingers pushed back his messy raven hair from his face, combing it back fruitlessly before cradling his wounded sword arm. The cold and damp digging into his bones as he relaxed back into the brick walls silently screaming at all the nobility who sent thousands to die over land. Land that only they could use and nobody else could hunt from and harvest for the winter months. Land they solely intended to flaunt but never utilize while the villages surrounding starve and die through tax after tax. He was sick of it. 

_ For shame _ the others had cursed and yelled about the small group of youth who had deserted many months ago but Sebastian knew now, this war was a suicide mission. Nobody was going to win, even if they military did secure victory. All the men who fought for it wouldn’t see a single coin from their efforts as the nobles tromp all over it and laugh about their legions of slaves. _ The peasantry _was what they were. They only gained respect now cause they were armed and dangerous but when the swords are put down, the uniforms turned in and their pitchforks taken back in hand, that’ll be all they are.

Sure, some might get a medal or two for excellent asskissery, but at the end of the day, your family can’t eat with it or buy that plow horse they badly needed since two winters ago. 

Sebastian shifted in his spot, pushing the weeds away with his hands and swatting a spider off his shoulder that came creeping down from the rocks. His misery only growing the longer he waited here like a fool. If any of his squad are still alive and come looking for him, they won’t be pleased. And he feared the enemy may have sent scouts out for stragglers to capture and torture. Neither of those sounded like a pleasant way to spend a night. 

Looking around at the forest to steady himself and his bearings, he was sure a farm house was nearby. He hoped he could spin a tale worthy enough to coax the young family into giving him aid for the night. Cradling his arm against his torso, he froze when he heard the heavy lumber of footsteps in the woods. Sebastian held his breath, listening when it grew quiet for a few moments, holding stone still in place. His grey eyes squinting in the pale blue illumination casting shadows around him that played on his weary mind. The numbing pain spreading from his arm into his chest slowly with every aching heartbeat. After a few minutes, he pushed it off as a spooked deer that had bed down for the night in the brush before continued his wobbly stance, his hand moving to rest on the brick work for support. He heaved a heavy breath to slow his racing heart when an explosion of movement lunged from the treeline. 

Sebastian threw his hand up, stumbling back to defend himself as his body was pinned against the brick wall and that cold iron brazier.What was his rest had become his cage as a large form towered over him, pinning him in place. Wild claws snatching at his torso and pushing him back down against the rocks. Strong hands grabbing his wounded arm and causing Sebastian to scream with pain. In the pale light he could make out a bulky form blotched with patches of greyish white fur as if a beast of many years. It seemed sickly, skin clinging too tightly to its torso as muscle rippled dangerously. A long maw like a wolf was tangled with even longer tendrils, baring sharp teeth. Large ears like a wolf’s perked up but were hooded and rounded with layers of smooth skin as if its body was caught between forming the appendages.

Sebastian cried out as those sharp teeth dug into his shoulder and forced his body to be bent over the brick work, his boots barely touching the ground. He moved his good arm to support himself when he was forced back down and shook like a rag doll. His head hitting the iron of the brazier knocking white hot bolts of pain through his skull. He hissed through clenched teeth as blood started to mat up his hair. Sharp claws dug at his body, ripping the fabric away in violent motions, drawing blood where they got too close to the soldier’s toned muscle. He managed to get a knee up between his body and the wolf’s before kicking outward. The attack earned him a hard bite in his thigh, hindering any further defense from him.

He felt those teeth return to his shoulder, terrifyingly close to his throat as they held him in place. Loud chuffing and growls rumbled out in his ears sending shivers down his body. Through the jarring sensations of pain and the sweaty heat of the beast’s body against his naked torso, Sebastian was slow to notice the cold wet sensation against his neck. The long slimy tendrils of the wolf’s maw curling around him like an octopus’s limbs clinging to prey sending tingly waves through his body. The sharp pain ebbed away as he relaxed in its hold. Sebastian couldn’t fathom what was happening as warmth bubbled up into him, a tingly heat to warm him for the first time in days. 

The suckers latching on to his skin and leaving large bruising welts in their path as the beast maneuvered him so he was belly over the brick work. His arms tucked under himself, fingers digging into the stone and dirt that filled the little ravines between bricks. The plant life that tangled around the base of the brazier and along one side of the wall as if nature was trying to slowly reclaim the mage made structure. A wet heat introduced itself down his back, slithering along the curve of his spine and drooping down to his rear. He felt the suckers marking around his neck as two found their way to his mouth. The appendages slithering in and exploring. They tasted like copper, tinged with the flavor of his own blood smoothed over his taste buds. Yet even that couldn’t force alarm over the fog that clouded his mind.

Only when he felt something wet spreading his ass cheeks did he start to stir into confused panic but the tendrils warmed with an energy that permeated his mind, forcing a calm over his body. The slithering wet sensation pressed against his entrance, a series of smaller tendrils that coiled around one another and carefully spread him open. Sebastian whimpered around the tendrils in his mouth, sucking on them as they curled around his tongue and stroked along the roof of his mouth. Droop spilling over the sides of his lips as his muffled sounds rose on the air. The sharp puncturing of teeth in his skin felt almost pleasant instead of painful. As did the ridiculous stretch of the beast’s tentacle like appendages pushing deeper inside him. His thighs trembled as they spread him wide and filled him seemingly to the brink. His legs spread with the push of the creature’s claws nudging them out of the way. Hips pressed together as it started a mounting pace perched over Sebastian’s body. The weight of its body pushing down against his back while it rutted up inside him over and over again. 

Mind numbing pleasure blooming throughout his body as he was bred into the brick wall. His hips rocking slightly to meet every hard thrust inside as the tendrils seemed to spread out inside him before coiling together again, exploring his insides and hitting every single pleasurable spot inside his ass. His cock quivering and hard against the rock, drooling precum from the slit after months of being so pent up, unable to find a moment’s peace to relieve the stress. His good hand squirmed until it could reach between himself and the bricks but the creature had a better idea as it pinned his free hand back up by his shoulder. Sebastian cursed silently, moaning around the tentacles as he was filled with a pooling fluid, warm and thick as it seeped from the tendrils and squished around in a mess with every thrust.

The creature readjusted his body, pulling him back upright and down onto the large bulb at the base of its appendage. The hard knot like object spreading him wider as Sebastian gave a cry of discomfort, whimpering as he was pushed beyond full as it slotted deep inside his body. He wiggled in the strong grasp as the wolf pinned him back down against the bricks and rutted up into him, shaking his entire body with the force as it filled him with that same fluid from earlier, this time gushing heavily out of it.

The tendrils holding Sebastian still as he took everything the creature could breed into him, pumping him full until his stomach started to bloat with the fluid. His cock twitch and gave out, painting the brick work with his seed as a massive orgasm unraveled him. The wolf maneuvered him from the brickwork to lying face down in the grass, his body twisted to stare at the treeline where the beast had emerged from. Through the fog, he could have sworn he could see eyes glistening in the faint blue light, staring back at him from the woods. Eyes of many variations, thousands observing as the beast claimed him with one feral bite after another. But as he blinked away the blurriness of his vision, the barrage of eyes seemed to disappear into the darkness leaving him to the desires of the beast at his back.

He felt a panicked pull of the beast after several minutes had passed, the impatient tug as it pried its half swollen knot out of his body. The fluid gushing out of him and soaking the earth with a pungent smell. His body slumping weakly into the earth as the sounds of horse’s hooves stampeded the dirt path and yelling echoed in the distance. Firelight stormed the path as soldiers of a different banner gave chase after the beast. Its pained howls filled the night air as the click of crossbow bolts broke between.

A lone horse diverged from the rest as they trotted over to Sebastian’s weary and collapsed form. A figure cloaked in black with a pale aura emanating from them. Hands gently inspecting the map work of wounds inflicted by the beast. A secondary figure approached in a soldier’s garb, reporting the death of the rogue illithid werewolf. The cloaked figure’s hands continued inspecting his injuries, a quiet voice murmuring in a language he didn’t quite understand but sounded surprisingly familiar. It was a soothing sound to his mind, lulling him into a state of contentment, burning away the fear that had seized him relentlessly these last few days. The conversation ebbed in and out of earshot for Sebastian as exhaustion snatched at his mind, fading into the black of night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want more, check out my tumblr 
> 
> https://leading-the-pack.tumblr.com/post/187100914358/rogue-decisions-blueeyedarcher-original-work


End file.
